Suna Fic
by Hikaruu Dark
Summary: Gaara lurns how to understand his heart... or at least how to be a decent little brother. Kankuro does his best to be patient with the boy... releived and happy that he finally gets to have his little brother as a human and not a weapon. Non shounenai.
1. Chapter 1

The morning was bright, a candle in a dull, lusterlous sky. A shining beacon of light in the midst of utter shadow and darkness.

...A pain in the ass for the Suna brothers...

"Can someone turn out the sun?" Kankuro asked, sitting up in bed. He lifted a hand to his face, shielding his eyes from the light. "Do you hear yourself when you talk?" A cold voice asked. It was followed by a burst of shadows. "Agh! What the- Oh man! I'm blind!" Kankuro yelled as he found he couldn't see. The shadow was whisked away from his eyes as a close up of a familiar face peered down at him. "G... Gaara..." He sighed.  
The red head kept silent, looking at him as if he were from another planet. He lifted his hand to Kankuro's face and showed him his black cap. Kankuro shifted his glance to the hat, afraid to leave his brother's eyes unattended and smiled slightly. "Oh"  
"Idiot." Gaara muttered, tapping the top of Kankuro's head before leaving the room. As the door shut, darkness once more consumed the area around him, making him realise that the blinds were pulled down. He decided not to make any remarks about Gaara since he was actually considerate enough to help him with the light problem. Swinging his legs off of the bed and onto the floor, he stood. He stretched and yawned before pulling a pair of black pants on and easing a black longsleeved shirt over that. "Ah... now for the finishing touches." He went over to a small box on a stack of magazines and opened it up lightly. A black tube sat lazily on its side. "Yes..." he picked it up and popped off the top. Diligently he drew his signature markings on his face. "... Ok... time to eat." He said under his breath, walking out of his room and down the stairs.

"There's nothing here..." Kankuro groaned, going through the cabinet. All that was there was an empty box of ceareal and salt.  
"Who the hell keeps salt with their cereal?" He asked, pulling it down and placing it on the counter. "What's wrong now?" Gaara asked, entering the kitchen, staring blankly at his brother.  
Kankuro spun around, nearly collapsing from shock. Before he could speak, his stomach growled loudly. "That!" He yelled, pointing to his belly. "That is the matter! There's nothing to eat because your sister forgot to go grocery shopping." He filled his lungs with air. "How hard is it to go to the store and pick up a few things, Temari"  
She stomped into the kitchen, a brush in one hand, the other one gripping the fourth chunk of hair on her head.  
"Since you're so damn hungry, go shopping yourself!" She turned on her heels and left the room, returning upstairs to her bedroom.  
"Fine then!" Kankuro yelled, pulling on his cap. Gaara blinked at him and crossed his arms. "You going out?" He asked lowly.  
Kankuro nodded.  
"Can I come"  
A small hush fell over the room. 'Is he... serious?' Kankuro thought to himself.  
"Uh... sure." He answered, not knowing whether to look happy or surprised.  
Gaara let his gaze fall on Kankuro for a few moments as he left to the front door.

"Okay... what should we get?" Kankuro asked, standing infront of the store, rubbing the back of his head. The sun hadn't let up from the beginning of the morning.  
Gaara walked past him, entering the store.  
"How about a cart"  
Kankuro grunted. "I knew that..." He muttered under his breath.  
Gaara ignored him and pulled a cart from the line up. He pushed it over to the produce isle where Kankuro joined him.  
The chilling mist of the area made Kankuro rubbed his arms. "Man, it's like sitting in a freezer"  
"Tell me about it." Gaara groaned, picking up a bag of peaches.  
"Fruits and vegetables?" Kankuro asked, smiling at his brother. "We can do way better than that"  
Gaara smirked darkly. "Well it is Temari's fault for sending us out here with money and the task of buying food." He looked toward the next section over. 'Snacks' was written on a colorful banner.  
"This'll show her." Kankuro said as maniacal as Gaara looked. The two ventured down the isle into the snack section.

The estate cabinets were nearly full with food. The fridge was already stuffed with sushi and sashimi. The soda was all put away, and only the cereal was left.  
"Ah... food I can deal with..." Kankuro sighed, putting away the last box and sinking onto the kitchen counter. Slowly, he peeled his cap off and set it down beside him, running a hand through his brown hair. "Mmmmm..." He moaned as he felt the relief of his scalp.  
"Enjoying yourself?" Gaara asked. He was leaning up against the wall a cookie pinched between his fingers.  
Kankuro smiled. "You gotta stop sneaking up on me like that. You're gonna give me a heart attack." He chuckled, rubbing his head again.  
"If I don't... the food sure as hell will"  
The two laughed, Kankuro a little more openly than Gaara. He ran his hand through his hair again.  
"Mmmmmm..." he moaned, a bit louder this time.  
Gaara blinked, his big eyes almost glinting in the kitchen lighting.  
"Does it feel that good"  
Kankuro opened an eye. "Oh. Sorry about that. It's just all that heat outside, then the hat... My head can only take so much stress"  
Gaara bit into his cookie, getting crumbs on his chin and the rounder parts of his cheeks.  
Kankuro watched him. In between the angst and mystery of his eyes, was a cute child shining through. A brief glint, soon returning to a dark teen as he consumed the rest of the cookie. Kanuro smiled as he walked over to his brother.  
Gaara brushed his hands together and burped softly. He noticed Kankuro looking down at him. "What?" he asked in his icy tone.  
Kankuro gently brushed away the crumbs from Gaara's cheeks, using only two fingers. Still smiling, he finished by wiping off his chin.  
Gaara smiled slightly. A small turn in the corner of his mouth. Thoughtlessly, he reached up and ran a hand through Kankuro's hair.  
To his surprise Gaara's touch was soothing.  
"Mmmmm." Kankuro felt himself moan accidentally.  
The two stilled, Gaara's hand still in Kankuro's hair. He smirked in his shadow.  
"So you're hot for your little brother..." He said, resuming in his task of rubbing Kankuro's head.  
Kankuro twisted and turned his neck, yielding into Gaara's caress. "Hey, you have no idea how good this feels. Your hands are so soft..." He closed his eyes again, letting the gentlness take him.  
"Oh wow. I never knew how close you two were." A feminine and stern voice called, entering the kichen. "Next time... try your rooms." "Agh!" Kankuro yelled, pulling back from Gaara. He panted for a brief moment, then turned to face Temari. "Why the hell does everyone keep doing that?!" He hollared.  
Temari went straight for the cabinets.  
"Don't worry boys... I'm picking up a snack and then I'll be on my way." She pulled the handle and peered in. "Looks like you two did a fantastic job shopping." She said, pulling a box of cookies out. Flouncing out of the room, she smirked at her brothers. "Be gentle now... we can't have any bruises." Her footsteps sounded up the stairs and faded off.  
Kankuro rolled his eyes. He groaned a bit as he turned back to Gaara, who was strangely blushing.  
"Hm? You ok Gaara?" He asked.  
Gaara looked up at his older brother, recognizing what made them so different. It never occured to Gaara that being older, Kankuro would be bigger than him. It wasn't that he was inept to the fact that he was smaller. It was that he had only just began to hang out normally with him. And the sudden realization of their size difference seemed overwhelming to Gaara. He felt drawn to him. Was that what loving someone felt like?  
He smiled a bit then looked away.  
"I'm fine..." He muttered.  
Kankuro ruffled his hair and yawned. "Man I'm beat. I'm gonna go take a nap." He left the room and Gaara with nothing more than a brief sigh.  
Gaara left too, heading toward his own room.  
As the two reached their room doors, Kankuro paused.  
"Hey... Gaara"  
Gaara looked at his brother.  
"Mm"  
"You're alright"  
He entered his room without another word.  
Gaara stood still. Then, as if time had come back into play, he smiled. It was love he was feeling. The burning sweetness of having someone love him. And though he was still unsure... he liked it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Night came, giving the moon a chance to breathe and live.  
A chance to be free.  
...fueling the beauty of the dark silence...

"AAAGGGHHH"  
Kankuro growled.  
He turned over in his bed, hiking up the comfortor so that it strangled him.  
"...can't sleep...damn"  
He swung his legs off of the side of the bed and stepped off.

The hallway was dark, but it had enough light so that Kankuro could make out the silhouettes of doors and anything else that might damage him in this vulnerable state.  
He came to the first door in the hall and gave a light knock.

"...teddy bear... or face paint?" A low voice asked.

Kankuro sighed. He hated being reffered to in that way. Gaara got something that was cute. His nickname was degrading. But in these circumstances, he was in no position to argue.  
"Face paint... can I come in?"

Temari grunted.  
"For what? You have a room, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I can't sleep."

"In case you haven't noticed... I'm not the sand man... he's down the hall. Take your complaints to him." She grumbled.

Kankuro heard the sound of skull meeting pillow and knew that he had no choice.

He dragged his feet down the hall to Gaara's room door.  
"Gaara?" He called.

There was no reply.

He knocked on the door gently.  
A creaking noise chimed, and he was standing before the open room.

"Oops..." he whispered. "Sorry, Gaara... I-"

The room was empty. Nothing but an empty bed and and open window.

"Gaara?" Kankuro stepped into the room. He half expected to see his younger brother step out from inside the closet and attack him. But there was no such greeting. The room was quiet and simple.  
"...Gaara"  
Still no answer. Kankuro decided that it was safe and took a few steps further into the room. He kneeled onto Gaara's bed and found it surprisingly soft.  
"...I always thought he was the floor matt kind of sleeper..." He muttered to himself as he came to the open window.

The moon was full above the trees and was at the perfect spot to be watched. As if drawn by an unknown source, Kankuro crawled out of the window and onto the roof.  
When he stood up, a new feeling took him over.

"...cold..." he whispered.

Being in the desert made days unimaginably hot. But at the same time, night was unbelievably cold. Kankuro never understood why, he just knew that coming outside without the proper attire wasn't a bright thing to do.

"It's so freaking cold..." He growled.  
He walked to the center of the roof, hoping to find a difference in temperature. He found no such luck.

"It's night. The sun's out."

Kankuro nearly fainted.  
"WHY DOES EVERYONE INSIST ON SNEAKING UP IN ME?!" He shouted.  
He turned around to meet his guest.

Gaara loomed out of the shadows.  
He stepped up to Kankuro and gave him a quick look up and down.  
"Are you an idiot, or do you just like to suffer..." He said in his icy tone.

Kankuro pouted.  
"Neither... I can't sleep."

Gaara walked past him, centering himself with the moon.  
"Well freezing won't help..."

"I know that. What I don't know is why it's so damn cold out here"  
Kankuro crossed his arms and went over next to Gaara.

"There's no mass of water. Without water to store heat... the sand releases all of the energy it had stored from the day. With no sun out and no water to hold heat, we're left with freezing climates at night"  
Gaara gave an off hand look to Kankuro.  
The boy had barely caught anything Gaara had just said.  
The red head sighed and peeled off a cape-like covering from around his shoulders.  
"Here...you weak thing"  
Draping it over Kankuro's shoulders, he practically shoved the boy into a sitting positio "If you're gonna sit out here with me, I don't wanna hear you shiver."

Kankuro blinked.  
"...thanks..." He whispered.

Gaara didn't look at him.  
"...you're... welcome..."

Kankuro woke up in a completely blank room.  
He looked around, searching for answers on where he was.  
'...am I... dead...?' He looked to every wall.  
Nothing.  
'...did...Gaara... no. He wouldn't have... would he?'

"Morning sleepyhead"  
Temari entered, a smirk across her face.

Kankuro sighed.  
'...not even in hell'  
He looked to the girl.  
"Where am I?" He asked.

Temari blinked.  
"...you don't remember"  
She gave a slight giggle.  
"You slept with Gaara last night."

Kankuro gaped.  
"What?! How'd that happen?! I was sleepy, not drunk!" He protested.

Temari smiled fully.  
"Relax... not like that, you smut minded freak."

Kankuro blushed.  
It was odd that he had thought of that first and not the obvious.

"It was cute though..." Temari continued. "...you were snuggling with him and he let you. It was like watching two puppies in heat."

"Temari what lies are you filling his head with?"

The two turned around to see Gaara leaning against the side of the door.

Temari laughed as she left.  
"Nothing, nothing"  
She closed the door behind her.

Gaara rolled his eyes and muttered something inaudible to Kankuro. Though it sounded a lot like 'whore'.

"You were falling asleep so I brought you in. You were too heavy to drag through the hallway, so I let you sleep in here." He looked to the side.  
"If that upsets you, I'm sorry. I was just too tired to-"

"No. It was nice having something warm to hold on to"  
Kankuro said, leaning back in the bed.

Gaara blushed slightly and sat on the edge of the bed.

"So what's on today's agenda"  
Kankuro closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

Gaara turned to him.  
"What?"

"Not now... later. Me and you... go find something to take up our time"  
He yawned.  
"...it'll be fun." 


	3. Chapter 3

Sunlight was pale. Thin, weightless fluid that poured itself into Gaara's office.

The red head sat at his desk, filling out forms and papers in silence.

Next to him sat a few envelopes, each one decorated in glitter and stickers.

It was already to his knowledge, who sent them.  
Temari never trusted Kankuro with her personal letters, so she would have them sent to Gaara's office. He had repeatedly told her time and time again that he wasn't her personal mail man, but that didn't stop her from convincing her friends to send them to him and not the house.

It didn't bother him too much. They were never heavier than an envelope or the occasional package. And he never had to listen to a telegram. Her friends seemed more level headed than she was... which was good...

"Gaaaaraaa..." A voice hummed.

The boy blinked but didn't look up.

"Gaaaaraaaa..." It called again.

This time he blankly sighed.  
"Whaaaaaaat?" He groaned.

Footsteps entered the room.  
"I have cookies..."

Gaara snapped his head up just in time to see Kankuro sit down on his desk

"And to what do I owe this annoyance"  
He looked back at his paper and continued to write.

Kankuro slid off the desk and knelt before his brother.  
"I just wanted to see what you were up to"  
He pouted.  
"Boring paperwork huh?"

Gaara signed his name at the bottom of the paper.  
"It was boring paperwork...now it's the permission for the academy to go on a field trip."

Kankuro grinned.  
"So you're free?...does that mean you can leave now?"

"That it does"  
Gaara said, capping his pen and putting other papers aside.

"So...you can come with me then"  
The bigger boy resmebled a small child, awaiting to hear that he was going to the candy store.

Gaara stared at him.  
"Go...where?"

Kankuro's childish grin went to a slight smirk.  
"...a little thing with some friends of mine..."

Gaara stood up and headed toward the door.  
"Hell. No."

Kankuro wimpered.  
"But why not"  
He picked up the forgotten letters from Gaara's desk and walked after the boy.

Gaara closed his eyes, still walking and managing to avoid all possible injury.  
"They're your friends... not mine. And I don't feel like going out."

"Then I'll have them come over..."

"No."

The two reached outside and it was obvious that Gaara had no intention of going on with the conversation.

Kankuro stopped.  
"Why don't you want to?..."

Gaara stopped as well.  
"Kankuro...it's not about you. I just don't want to... now drop it."

They began walking again.  
The silence continued into the house.

"Welcome back you two"  
Temari piped from behind a magazine.

Gaara walked upstairs with no response to her.

She lifted a brow.  
"What's wrong with him?"

Kankuro sighed as he walked upstairs.  
"...that's what I'm gonna find out."

He entered Gaara's room slowly.  
"Hey...Gaara"  
Coming in at night was dramatically different than the day. At night, Gaara was on the roof, watching the moon. His room was filled with the sweet scent of the night's air. And he wasn't staring Kankuro in the face.

"...come in here if you want...but I don't wanna hear anything regarding tonight"  
The boy looked back infront of him.

Kankuro sighed.  
"Gaara... they really do want you to go...and I do too..."

Gaara closed his eyes.  
"What did I just say"  
He turned to Kankuro with a glare.  
Lifting his hand he belted a kunai in the other boy's direction.

Kankuro kept still as he heard the door slam behind him.  
"...G...G..." He began to shiver.

Gaara blinked and made a blank face.  
"I didn't miss... I was just shutting the door..."

A sigh of relief escaped Kankuro's mouth.  
"...oh..."

"But I really don't want to hear about it... I don't want to see your friends... and I'm not into leaving the house... I don't want to go anywhere... I don't want anything brought to me... and I don't want anything to do... alright?"

Gaara had a way of doing that. Cutting off every loophole from the knot. There was no room for Kankuro to weasel in a suggestion.

Accepting defeat, he sat on Gaara's bed and layed himself down next to his sitting sibling.

Gaara looked at him.  
"And just what are you doing?"

Kankuro made himself comfortable.  
"I'll stay with you..."

Gaara grunted.  
"No you will not. Don't sit around me moping when you could be with your friends..."

Kankuro paused.  
'...is Gaara...concerned about me?'

The boy continued to stare out of the dim window.  
"...and out of my room..."

'Should've known'  
He made a pout and flared his nostrils.

Gaara heard his grimace and glanced at him.  
"Listen monkey boy... if you promise that no one will make a mess... and that I won't have to haul you up the stares, drunk as ever"  
He shifted his eyes back to the window.  
"...I'll...hang with you and your friends tonight..."

Kankuro blinked.  
A smile came over his lips as he lept up.  
"Really?! Yes! Whoo-hoo"  
He dashed out of the bed and into the hall.  
"I gotta get ready!"

Gaara sat in his bed.  
A light blush came over his face.  
'...I...I felt like... he had to be happy'  
He layed on the bed, resting his head where Kankuro's had been.  
'...but now that he is happy...I...feel...good'  
He closed his eyes and drifted off into a state of sleep. 


End file.
